Hermione Takes A Leap of Faith
by Ayla-Marie
Summary: one shot Hermione Draco Pairing I don't own anything just like to play with the charecters once in awhile


-1Hermione sat in the library bored to tears, which was odd because she loved to read.

"Who do I think I am kidding? I don't love to read I'm hiding and I know it."  
"So hiding that what your doing" An all to familiar blond head pops into view and Draco takes a chair twists it backwards and drops into it.

" But the question is from what…or is it from whom?"  
Her heart started to race at his arrival and she looked him over, he looked good he had way more muscles this year and his hair was longer and gel free his pale skin now holding a bit of a tan and it looked good on him. She blushed at the direction of her thoughts and snapped out

"None of your business and I am not hiding."  
"But you just said you were," He said with a slight smirk

"What scared I'll tell your little boyfriend, stalker Weasly that you're hiding from him?"  
Hermione heaved a sigh and her eyes took on a sad look

"I am hiding from him," she said just above a whisper

"and I don't know why he loves me"  
Draco interrupted her with a laugh "sorry to let you in on this pet but he doesn't love you the git doesn't even know what love is he is a prissy little school boy with a crush,"

Then Draco moved closer to her just inches from her face he went on

"THAT is why your hiding pet you need more then that you know what love is and you want it but you want more to you, want passion, you want to feel alive, you want to escape, you want what you cant have pet."

Her breathing was erratic and her heart was fluttering and she was silently begging him to lean in and kiss her, but he moved away instead and her brain kicked back in.  
"What did you call me?"   
He thought 'oh shit I didn't call her pet did I? Damn I thought I was saying it in my head oh how do I fix this?' Then he calmed and did his best to hide his own racing pulse and heavy breathing. "I called you 'pet' why does it make you uncomfortable?" He said with his usual smirk.

Oh that smirk how it made him look like a stuck up rich kid but there was something in his eyes that told her there was more to him then she was seeing. She truly wished she could get to know him better. She calmed visible with the realization that she liked him and she saw it in his eyes he liked her to.  
"No but only because you said it if anyone else called me by a pet name I would curse them." She said with a serious expression in place.  
"What?" He said his smirk replaced by a baffled look "what are you saying Granger?"  
" I am saying I like you, but we don't seem to know each other very well," She stood up book in one hand and stuck out the other "Hi I am Hermione and I do believe you are Draco. I like you and that doesn't bother me does it bother you?"  
He could see it, her matter of fact attitude hid her fear of being hurt, he was dying to take her in his arms and show her he had no intention of hurting her. In fact that sounded like a dang good idea. 

He reached out and grabbed her gently around the wrist and pulled her to his lap making her drop the book.  
"Oh no I have no problem Hermione," He said his lips a hairs breath from hers his arms tightly around her waist "If you want to walk on the wild side I'll show you the way pet." Then he leaned in and kissed her softly at first but then with more power and passion as she moaned into his mouth and his tongue slid into hers. Her hands slid around his neck passively. He thought 'this will never do she doesn't know how to kiss well I will have to show her.'

She moaned again as he began to tease her with his tongue untill she kissed back inexpertly but passionately and soon he had showed her exactly what he liked and she moved from her passive position to a more forceful one her hand holding the short hairs at the back of his neck to make sure they didn't break the kiss she moved till she was straddling him and deepened the kiss. He smiled against her lips and thought baby likes to play good and he kissed her with more force as his erection was pressed against her thigh.  
They stayed like this till they had to break for air then the bell rang and kids were coming into the library so she jumped off him and moved away then with a small smiled on her face said "I have to get to class."   
"Go ahead pet I am just headed for the lavatory you know cant go to class with this." he said indicating the rise in his robes, and he was glade to see the expected flush of embarrassment never came instead she gave a small smile of accomplishment and said "well no that wouldn't look quite right now would it."

LATER IN THE DORM

"Ron I need to speak to you" Hermione said  
Ron walked over like a happy little school boy "I don't want this to hurt our friendship but..."  
Ron interrupted " I know I have feelings for you to and I don't think it will hurt our friendship if we kiss or date or both." He sounded just like what he was an eager little school boy.  
"No Ron I was going to say I know you have feelings for me..."  
Ron interrupted again "It is ok I wont ever hurt you I love you and I know you are new to all this but so am I we can learn together and we will always be together and."  
Hermione got angry "BLOODY HELL CANT MAKE THIS EASY CAN YOU? I don't like you like that Ronald THAT is what I was trying to say I like someone else."  
Ron looked crushed and she thought he would go lick his wounds in some corner but instead he said, "Who is it? Is it Harry?"  
She thought 'You never will stop competing with him will you? Gosh Draco was right you are just a boy' but all she said was "No Ron it isn't Harry… it is Draco."  
"WHAT you like that peroxide ninny? How could you? How DARE you? NO YOU WONT SEE HIM ANYMORE DAMN IT NEVER AGAIN!!"  
" HOW DARE I? Who are you to go about telling ME whom I may and may not see? YOU ARE A CHILD RONALD WEASLY!" she yelled " and I need more then that, more then you can ever give me. I am sorry if you're hurt but you have no right to tell me what to do." With that she stormed away as the whole common room watched her go.  
"GO AHEAD AND BE WITH YOUR LITTLE LOVER BOY BUT I WON"T WAIT AROUND FOR YOU!"

Hermione went about as normal the next few days her and Draco sitting nearer to each other but not to close. They hadn't broken the bounds of there house tables yet, and had not had a chance to be alone since that day in the library. Neither was ready to make there rocky relationship public before it was made permanent, and everyone knew she had broken Ron's heart but he was nice enough not to spill who her new guy was. Still she was shut out from all her friends, Harry still spoke to her but it was strained and awkward now. She felt so alone. 

Then one day it all came tumbling down, her book bag broke and she was trying to gather her things but people were walking right past and not helping and kicking her stuff down the hall and it was almost lights out when the common room door locked and people were shoving her and she just couldn't take it anymore.  
She ran, shoving right past Draco and not seeing him because her eyes were flooded with tears she ran to the room of requirement and thought I need a place to go NOW. Low and behold a door appeared and she ran inside Draco at her heels but the door closed Just before he got there and it disappeared.  
"DAMN" He cursed hitting the wall where the door had been he started pacing thinking 'I need to see her, I need to see her.' When on his fifth pass he still didn't see a door he screamed "I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!" and the door appeared and swung open. 

There she was on the floor crying not more the five feet from the door she looked like she had just crumpled there. He walked over and picked her up slamming the door closed with his shoe he thought 'we need privacy' and the door locked and disappeared from the other side. He laid her down on the bed and threw her town book bag aside, he pushed back the hair from her face and said in a gentle voice "What's wrong Hermione who hurt you tell me and there dead." 

At the sound of his voice saying her name, which he did so rarely, she broke down more and though her sobs stopped tears still flowed down her face and she said in a broken voice "Everyone hates me because I told Ron he was a child and I liked you but he didn't tell no one I like you they hate me because I broke his heart and now I am all alone and you don't even want to date me you just wanted sex and I don't know what to do and I am scared." She clung to him and cried some more. 

He took a deep breath so he was right she wanted more then a child's dating game, she wanted a relationship well she was also wrong he wanted way more then sex from her.  
"Hermione pet you are never alone you will always have me and you are wrong I want more from you then sex. I am not a little boy I want you, every little part of you and I want everyone to know your my girl and if that git Ron gets in the way I will give him a piece of my mind ok?" He pulled her head off his chest and brushed the tears from her face and kissed her slowly and sweetly "I love you Hermione I always have and always will, ever since you raised your hand that first day in Potions class and you did that cute thing where you scrunch up your face when you think I was hooked."  
"Really?" She was shocked and just looked at him. "You mean it you aren't just..."  
He broke her off with a breath stealing kiss "Hermione If I was just after sex there is a whole room of slitherin girls that would be willing to bed me and it would only make my reputation more great, but to be with you will ruin me. My father will disown me and I will be fighting for your honor everyday but you are worth it. I do love you never doubt that." 

Something in his eyes made her believe him and she kissed him hard and full of her love. "Prove it," she said into his mouth.

He smiled and said, "Are you sure love I don't want to rush you."  
"Shut up and kiss me you Angel you."

He growled into her lips " Oh no I am not an Angel I am the bloody devil."

He kissed her harsh but not to harsh and fast at first but then softer and gentle and when she moaned and tried to make him kiss her harder he only backed off more "No way pet your first time is going to be soft and slow and sweet."  
She smiled at him as he moved from kissing her to lay her out on the bed and put out some of the candles in the room dimming the light.  
He came back to her and kissed her again his tongue sliding into her mouth as he slid her robe off of her and his hands roamed her body. First her breasts covered in a lacy bra, he stopped there for a second and cupped them in his hands flicking her nipples with his thumbs and the moan he heard come from that sweet mouth of hers made him. 

She was panting and her head was reeling from all the things he was doing to her his hands were magic all there own as he unhooked her bra and threw it away then moving back to her breasts and drawing slow circles around her already tight nipples. She gasped as everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire, he kissed her again harder this time then moved his lips to her neck and shoulders and then down to her breasts. She was shocked and pulled his head back up "What are you doing?" He grinned at her and said " No one has ever done this to you before?" when she shook her head he kissed her again and said, "Good then I can be your first, and man do I have a lot to teach you pet."  
She was scared but she smiled and said, " Do your worst "  
"Oh no love", He said his hands trailing to her waist he snapped her thong easily "I intend to do my best." 

Then when she was fully naked before him, he moved back to look at her, she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and moved to cover herself but he caught her wrists and moved over her again kissing her he said in her ear "your beautiful." 

His breath on her ear made her shiver and she grew restless wanting more she freed her hands and pulled off his robe he was now almost as naked as she was wearing only his boxers which were sporting a rather large tent in the middle.  
She arched against him as his hands traveled over her hips and dipped between her thighs. She arched more violently into his hand as he worked two fingers inside her slick opening and she moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out. Again her back arched convulsively off the bed and she cried out "oh yes oh... DRACO!" 

He watched her as she cried out and convulse around his hand in her first orgasm, then before her pleasure had subsided he ripped off his boxers and was about to slide inside her but she placed a tentative hand down and wrapped it around his erection. 

He sucked in a breath and moved her hand away "Not this time love I cant wait that long," He kissed her again and moved till he was at her entrance then he paused and looked into her eyes "This may hurt some pet" 

She was growing frustrated and said "I don't care." as she shoved her hips upward and took in as much of him as she could then she winced in pain as he slid the rest of the way into her slowly "it is ok pet give it a minute, it wont hurt anymore trust me." He looked into her eyes expecting to see fear and god knows what else but what he saw shocked him and turned him on so much he almost shot his load, Trust, She trusted HIM, it was difficult but he held still and waited for her to be ready. He slid his hand back between her thighs and started to massage her clit, and as soon as she started to arch against him he slowly started to move inside her until she was moaning and begging for more. He couldn't handle it he began to quicken his thrusts and she dug her nails into his back as she came screaming his name. Her already tight muscles contracted around him, he came right after her calling her name.

She woke up a bit sore and worried that she was all alone, then Draco rolled over and put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him mumbling in his sleep "mine" and she grinned happy for the first time in a long time and snuggled in to his chest she couldn't believe how amazing last night had been. 

That's when she heard the bell, 'but wait' she thought, 'you cant hear the bell in the room of requirement' "OH NO DONT TELL ME, NO" she screamed as the room started to blur and she woke up in her bed alone and she screamed into her pillow "NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END read and reviews please 


End file.
